Flares in the sky
by BadgerWoverine
Summary: Newt's thoughts in TDC


***All in Newt's P.O.V!***

 _"Did you lose what won't return, did you love but never learn, the fire's out, but still it burns, and no one's cares, there's no one there."_

 **I continued to watch the stars and the night sky, wishing, hoping that something would change, be different, something, shucking anything to stop this messed up world from crumbling and falling apart to mear dust and ash, blood and death. I feel shucking hopeless as I feel the virus course through my body, weakening and agonizingly, slowly killing me and eating away at what calm sanity I have left.**

 _"Did you find it hard to breathe, did you cry so much that you could barely see, in the darkness, all alone, and no one's cares, there's no one there."_

 **I knew that I was dying, I chuckled, bitterly, to myself as I thought about it more. 'What a fitting way to go...' I whispering, a calm bitter yet genuinely real smile full of pain, sadness and love as I look beside me, to the boy who had to grow up to fast to take on all the burdens, the deaths and the pain and suffering of everyone else we've known, met, saved, lost, grew up with, rescued by, trusted, treasured and loved, betrayed and hated, cared for and still love, dead or alive.**

 _"Well, Did you see the flares in the sky, were blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes, did ya, did ya. Did you see the sparks fulled with hope, you are not alone, cause someone's out there, sending out flares."_

 **The man I loved with everything I had and still have, even if I'm dying from this stupid virus called the Flare, the man who became our leader and guardian, our sword and shield, our best friend and older sibling, our light and our beacon, to show us the way home again when it gets dark enough that you want to give up and let go but is there to grab hand and light your way back. His name was Thomas, and he wasn't the same little greenie I saw that morning, back at the Glade when the box came up with it's monthly food, water, clothing, tools and a new terrified boy and greenie that would get us to where we are right now, no matter the consequences and pain we had to bare.**

 _"Did you break, but never mend. Did it hurt so much, you thought it was the end. Lose your heart, but don't know when, and no one cares, there's no one there."_

 **I breathed out quietly as I continue to cry as I look at something in my hands before looking forward at the rising sun that was on the horizon, making everything seems to freeze in time, shining and sparkling, seemingly untouched and endless of what it could've been like before the Flare started.**

 _"Well, Did you see the flares in the sky, were blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes, did ya, did ya. Did you see the sparks fulled with hope, you are not alone, cause someone's out there, sending out flares. Yeah, someone's out there sending out flares."_

 **We stopped in a nearby alleyway as everything went to hell, I feel Thomas hauling my shucking ass up from where I was leaning and sitting against, trying and dragging me closer to somewhere safe until Brenda and Minho finished the supposed cure.**

 _"Did you lose what won't return, did you love but never learn. Well, Did you see the flares in the sky, were blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes, did ya, did ya. Did you see the sparks fulled with hope, you are not alone, cause someone's out there, sending out flares. Yeah, someone's out there, sending out flares."_

 **I'm glad that I gave Thomas the letter I wrote this morning, cause as we fought, I finally knew what protecting someone you love with every fiber and cell in your body felt like. As I feel myself slowly slipping away to this cursed virus, I lunge for Tommy, hugging him close as I whispered one last sentence before smiling exactly like when we were properly introduced to each other by Alby, himself, back at the Glade, a place we use to call home, surrounded by a deadly maze we all believed we'd never escape from. I finally succumb to my self-inflicted wound and blow I took to prevent myself from losing control and hurting the one and only boy I swore to protect, love, cherish and follow to ends of the earth.**

 _*Thank you for being my friend, my everything and my world...*_

 _*Goodbye Mate.*_


End file.
